


Bury Me Six Feet In Snow

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, his mom is only there for a sec but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: oikawa is done with hajime being an asshole to him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bury Me Six Feet In Snow

**Author's Note:**

> more ricky montgomery titles? yes because fuck you

Iwaizumi sat at his desk, studying when his phone suddenly went off. It’s was his boyfriend, Oikawa. 

“Iwaizumi.” Shittykawa💙 1:29pm

“I’m tired of you treating me like shit, we are dating and yet you act like I am the worst thing in your life.” Shittykawa💙 1:30pm

“I really care about you and it hurts that I feel like you couldn’t give less of a shit about me.” Shittykawa💙1:30pm

“I’m breaking up with you Hajime, it was fun while it lasted.” Shittykawa💙 1:31pm

Iwa stared at the messages, taking a second to process what had just happened but after he did he noticed the small gray bar at the bottom of the screen.

“You can not send messages to a user who has blocked you” It read, causing a lump to form in Hajime’s throat. He felt tears cloud his vision, and he just let them fall. 

“Tooru...” Iwaizumi mumbled, staring blankly at the screen, watching the clock slowly indicate the pass of time. Iwa sobbed quietly, hugging the phone close to his chest, though it was nothing compared to the warmth of Oikawa’s arms wrapping around him, mumbling soft praises into his ear as he soothed Hajime. 

Iwa didn’t know how long he sat there, at some point he walked towards his bed and curled up into his blankets, trying to recreate the comfort of Tooru, though it didn’t work. Soon enough Hajime had cried all his tears away, and he was left with a seemingly endless pit of emptiness in his heart.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Iwa almost never left his bed after that, he didn’t study, barely ate or drank, he just lay there, crying, sometimes scrolling through his photos of him and Oikawa. His thoughts shifted into seemingly the same coherent thought. 

“What’s the point of a life without Tooru?” 

One day while Hajime laid practically motionless on his mattress, he got an idea, an idea that could fix both of their problems.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi made his way down the side walk, note in his hoodie pocket. As he made his way to Oikawa’s house, he noticed that his mom wasn’t home. He gave a small, empty chuckle at the thought of the Oikawa’s biggest annoyance finally being removed from the picture. 

He walked up the concrete steps to Tooru’s door and knocked, hearing slow footsteps make their way to the door before it slammed open.   
“What do you want, Iwa. Chan.” Tooru spat, malice in his voice as he glared at Hajime. 

“I’m not here to fight Tooru, I just need to do a few things.” Iwa said, voice monotone. He looked to the ground as if it had an easier answer, but of course there was nothing. 

“First, take this, but don’t read it till, let’s say half an hour after I leave.” Iwaizumi said, pushing the note into Tooru’s chest watching him take it with caution. 

“And second,” Iwa mumbled quietly, feeling a knot tie itself at the base of his throat. “And second,” he repeated staring into Oikawa’s eyes as he stepped a bit closer. “Please just let me have one more kiss.” He mumbled, feeling tears well in his eyes, but he still smiled shakily. 

Oikawa stared as he saw Hajime, strong, strong, slowly break in front of him. “Why should I?” He asked, though he made no move to move away. 

“Please.” Iwaizumi begged, moving his hand to cup Tooru’s face as he felt tears start do leak down his own face, but the smile didn’t falter. 

He unintentionally leaned forward until he was leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder, his smile falling as sobs tore there way through his throat at the oh so familiar comfort of Tooru. 

“Just one before I go.” Hajime mumbled before pushing himself back to look at Tooru, who had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He smiled again, and it surprised Tooru to see that it wasn’t fake, it was a real smile. 

“Okay.” Oikawa mumbled, feeling his bottom lip quiver. Iwaizumi laughed, though it sounded more like a sob. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, cupping Oikawa’s face in his hands “thank you..” he said again, quieter.

He brought his lips up to Tooru’s, unable to hold back his sobs at the familiar feeling of Oikawa’s soft lips against his, the same warmth spread through him, tears falling rapidly from his eyes. He pulled back slowly, his body instinctually letting out a cry at the loss of warmth. 

He looked up to Oikawa, who had let a single tear slip down his face, and hugged him tight.

“Goodbye Tooru Oikawa, I love you.” He said, the, reluctantly, let go of the love of his life. He gave Tooru one last smile before he turned and started walking away. 

“Goodbye, Hajime.” Tooru replied quietly, watching Iwa walk away. 

He made his way back inside and stared at the rough handwriting he could easily identify as Iwaizumi’s that scrawled “Tooru” on the outside of the note Iwa had handed him.

He stared at the note for probably ten minutes before he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Hey Tooru, I just wanted to let you know that what is going to happen couldn’t be helped, so don’t blame yourself.” 

Oikawa continued reading through the note, confused until he made it to a certain part. 

“Don’t let my death drag you down, that’s not what I want. The view from the bridge is nice, I’m glad that will be the last thing I see, and I hope that our meeting will be a sufficient goodbye.” 

Tooru gasped as he finally wrapped his head around what Iwa had said. Almost immediately, he sprinted out of the door, almost running into his mother who was just getting home. He ignored her worried yells as he sprinted to the bridge he and Iwaizumi would sneak out to all of the time. 

His legs burned, his feet ached, the air was cold against his skin but he couldn’t care. All he cared about was Hajime. Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime 

“Hajime!” Oikawa yelled as loud as possible the moment he saw him sitting on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the water that was far beneath him. Iwaizumi’s head turned to Oikawa, his eyes widened at that sight of his ex boyfriend sprinting towards him. 

Tears streamed down both of their faces, but it couldn’t be helped. Oikawa finally made it to Hajime’s side and immediately pulled him away from the edge. They held each other tightly as they sobbed, scared at the thought that they might’ve just lost the most important thing in their lives, each other. 

“Why-Why would you do that?!?!” Tooru yelled, his entire body wrapped tightly around Hajime. 

“Because, what is life without love?” Iwa said, cupping Oikawa’s face as he tried to wipe away his seeming endless tears. 

“Stupid! Suicide isn’t the answer to your problems!” Oikawa sobbed, rocking back and forth with Iwa in his arms. 

“I can’t be without you Tooru, you are my other half.” Hajime cried, pressing his forehead to Tooru’s. 

“Hajime!” Oikawa wailed pointlessly.

“Please give me one more chance Tooru, please.” Iwa begged, his face close enough to Tooru’s to where their tears merged, falling down their faces freely. 

“Don’t fuck it up.” Was all Oikawa said, hugging Iwa as close as possible.

Maybe they weren’t okay now, maybe they wouldn’t be okay for a while, but they both knew that one day they would be okay eventually.


End file.
